Encore
by Shamliu
Summary: Linah, une jeune pirate, a surmonté plusieurs épreuves pour garder sa liberté. Elle recherche à présent la personne laissée pour morte qui lui avait donné la force, la volonté de survivre et de se rebeller contre ce monde injuste. Pendant ce temps, un mouvement dans l'ombre se prépare à agir. On les appellerait les 'Révolutionnaires'... - Fic en pause / Abandonnée
1. Chapter 1

Yow!

Ouais je sais, je publie une nouvelle fiction. Mais voilà, j'avais envie de la publier. Je sais que c'est pas une bonne idée, sachant que j'en ai déjà une en cours... Mais voilà, c'est comme ça, ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

La personnage est une OC ( et ouais, désolée xD), mais bien différente de Camryn. Disons qu'elle est son opposée, après tout elle est du côté obscur de la force 8D ! Bon, j'arrête mes conneries. Place à _Encore_.

Dislcaimer: L'univers de One Piece n'est pas à moi, j'ai entendu dire qu'il appartenait à un certain génie nommé Eiichiro Oda.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Prologue_

"Tout ce que j'ai fais durant ma vie, c'est de m'enfoncer de plus en plus dans les ténèbres. Des coups, j'en ai reçus. Des batailles, j'en ai faite. Et des funérailles, j'en ai assisté pas mal, oui. Autour de moi, il y avait du désespoir, des plaintes, de l'abandon. Et encore aujourd'hui, tout cela me dégoûte au plus haut point. Malgré tout, durant ces combats qui ont failli me coûter la vie, durant ces instants où des pleurs résonnaient dans mes oreilles, je n'ai pas pensé un seule seconde à baisser les bras. Jamais. Le mot '' abandonner'', je ne le connais tout simplement pas. La vie semble l'avoir remarqué et a tenté plus d'une fois à me le faire accepter. J'ai toujours refusé. Pour moi, ce n'était pas quelque chose de naturel et de concevable. Mes idéaux m'ont sauvé plus d'une fois de la mort. Même si je me suis salie les mains pour survivre, je n'ai pas eu de regrets et je n'ai pas sombré dans la culpabilité. Je suis prête à affronter le monde et sa perversité pour vivre. Je ne me ferais jamais attraper, car être libre n'est pas un crime.

Je n'ai pas peur. Inutile de te préciser que je vais bien.

Ressaisis-toi, bordel. Ces mots, ils sont pour toi. Nous avons survécu à tout cela, pourquoi tout lâcher maintenant?

Prends soin de toi.

Linah H."

Il plia cette lettre en plusieurs fois puis la serra fort dans sa main. Il leva son poing en l'air, le laissant en suspens au dessus d'une corbeille servant de poubelle. Ce genre de conneries devrait terminer dans les ordures. C'est tout. Mais l'image d'une jeune fille au cheveux touffus couleur paille et à la peau bronzée se dessina dans son esprit. Ses yeux marrons, tirant sur l'orangé le regardait d'un air sérieux, déterminé. Oui, cette fille ne mentait pas. Sa force de volonté l'élevait presque à un statut de symbole. Pourquoi? Cette fille était déterminée. Non, elle _était_ la détermination. Elle l'est toujours et le sera même jusqu'à sa mort. Il soupira et s'avança de quelques pas vers la fenêtre de son bureau. Dehors, le port s'animait. Tout paraissait si tranquille jusqu'à maintenant. Il venait de recevoir cette maudite lettre qui était là pour lui rappeler son devoir. Cette inconsciente a attiré l'attention de la Marine. Il connaissait sa réputation, elle n'était jusqu'à présent qu'une pirate de seconde zone. Secrètement, il avait prié pour qu'elle ne fasse pas d'absurdités. Aujourd'hui, ils ne vivaient réellement plus dans le même monde. On lui donnera bientôt l'ordre de la traquer. Il était l'officier le mieux qualifié pour remplir cette mission... N'était-elle pas sa sœur?

Sa cape de marine flottait au rythme de ses pas. Le voilà qui tournait en rond dans la pièce. Il finit par s'asseoir sur son fauteuil moelleux, regardant la mer. Grand Line. Il sourit. Ils avaient traversé tant d'épreuves pour en arriver là, cet océan qui leur avait tant fait rêver. Mais le destin les a séparés si brusquement... Trois gamins, seuls, sans aucun repère, largués au beau milieu de la misère du monde. Mais libres.

Il se laissa bercer par ses souvenirs.

Qu'elle était lointaine, l'époque où lui et les siens vivaient à Grey Terminal. Et pourtant, ce fut là-bas que tout avait commencé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et c'est partiiiiiiiii pour le premier chapitre!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Dans la gueule du loup**

Une étendue de poussière se présentait sous ses yeux, qui scrutaient chaque recoin de ce désert de cendres. Elle apercevait des personnes vêtues de haillons marcher dans le tas d'ordures, récupérer en passant des objets qui leur semblaient utiles. Certains lui lancèrent des regards chargés de suspicion et de méfiance. Elle n'y prêta pas attention. La jeune femme marcha encore un peu dans les décombres puis s'arrêta. Devant elle, un montagne de planches de bois recouvertes de cendres et de bouts de tissus déchirés traînaient par terre. Elle sortit un petit paquet de la poche de son large pantacourt marron retenu pas une grosse ceinture en cuir. Y retirant une cigarette, ses yeux se posèrent sur un objet qui brillait au sol. L'inconnue porta la cigarette à ses lèvres, l'alluma, puis en sortit une bouffée. Elle se pencha lentement pour attraper le curieux objet. Il s'agissait d'une vieille boussole dont le cadran était cassé. A la vue de cet objet, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Des images lui vinrent soudainement en tête.

Trois enfants perdus au milieu des flammes, entourés de fumée noire, tentaient de retrouver leur chemin parmi les cris et les taudis s'écrasant sur leur passage. Elle se souvint de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti pendant qu'ils courraient à toute allure pour sauver leur peau. Un bout de verre était rentré dans la plante de son pied durant la course, la faisant ralentir. Au loin, la silhouette d'un petit garçon, un tuyau posé sur son épaule leur faisant signe d'avancer, était visible. Elle se souvenait de son sourire marqué par une dent manquante.

\- Linah! Grouille-toi ou tu vas y rester!

La fraîcheur de la brume lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Ses yeux orangés grand ouverts aperçurent un immense mur qui se dressait droit devant.

\- Goa... Murmura-t-elle.

Elle tira une autre bouffée, secouant sa tête. Ses cheveux dorés et ébouriffés se balançaient au rythme de la cadence. Elle rajusta le bandeau écarlate entourant ses cheveux et se prépara à faire demi-tour.

\- LÂCHEZ-LA, ENFOIRÉS!

Elle tourna son visage taciturne vers l'origine de cet hurlement. Là-bas, au loin, deux grands hommes plutôt bien habillés retenaient une personne plus petite par les cheveux, tandis qu'un troisième homme faisait office de barrage à ce qu'il semblait être un enfant. Elle soupira et se rendit là-bas, terminant sa cigarette.

Arrivant au lieu dit, une scène plutôt déchirante se déroulait sous ses yeux. Deux hommes de carrure plutôt importante retenaient une petite fille vêtue d'une robe miteuse. L'un des types serrait fortement un de ses tresses, la faisant pleurer. Quand au troisième individu, il riait grassement devant la hargne d'un enfant d'une douzaine d'années qui s'égosillait. En temps normal, Linah ne se serait pas mêlée de cette altercation. Mais le symbole présent sur les vêtements plutôt élégants des tortionnaires lui forcèrent à agir. Un symbole qui lui rappela de très mauvais souvenirs. Elle s'avança parmi eux, attirant leur attention, même celle du gamin qui s'arrêta de beugler.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demanda l'un des hommes, sans aucune courtoisie.

\- Rien de spécial. Ce genre de scène est fréquent dans les restes de Grey Terminal. Une bande de gars qui viennent tester leur force sur des gamins sans défense, ça m'a l'air plutôt banal, répondit-elle, s'allumant une deuxième cigarette.

\- J'suis pas sans défense! Répliqua l'enfant.

\- Ta gueule! Lui hurla un des hommes, lui donnant une violente claque sur l'oreille.

Le coup fut si fort qu'il tomba à terre, la joue boursouflée. Le petit garçon serra les dents et jeta un regard haineux à la jeune femme. Elle ne réagit pas.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois lancer ce genre de regard terrifiant, petit, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

\- Si tu veux assister au spectacle, vas-y ! Mais ne nous emmerde pas, la blonde!

LInah soupira. La petite fille la fixait, les yeux larmoyants.

\- Dites-moi, encore si vous étiez de simples habitants de Goa ça ne m'aurait pas intéressée, commença-t-elle.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es là?

Elle tira une bouffée.

\- Parce que t'es un officier.

\- Pardon?

Personne n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui suivit. Tout ce qui fut visible, c'était un homme à terre, le visage tourné vers le côté, les yeux vides. Du sang coulait de sa bouche. Le couvre-chef qu'il portait voleta quelques centimètres plus loin de son corps. Le symbole qui y figurait s'était teinté de rouge. A côté de lui se trouvait une femme, secouant son poignet. Elle tenait toujours sa cigarette qu'elle avait allumée quelques instants plutôt. Ses yeux de feu se posèrent sur les deux acolytes du vaincu. Leur sourire goguenard s'effacèrent doucement de leur visage. Puis ils prirent un air menaçant et commencèrent à sortir leurs sabres de leur fourreaux. La jeune femme fixait le symbole sur les vêtements des deux autres. Ce signe lui procura un immense flux de haine. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter quand elle se retrouvait devant une marguerite avec trois plumes blanches. Son visage s'assombrit davantage tandis qu'elle s'avançait dangereusement vers eux.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme s'étirait tranquillement. Les deux enfants regardaient les trois corps gisant à leur pied.

\- Bon, ben moi j'vais y aller, hein, lança-t-elle, jetant sa cigarette par terre.

\- Quoi? S'écrièrent en même temps les deux gamins, bouches bées.

Leur sauveuse soupira bruyamment.

\- Attendez, ne partez pas comme ça! Fit le garçon.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, les mioches. J'ai d'autre chats à fouetter, grommela-t-elle.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir? Ils vont pas nous lâcher par votre faute!

La blonde s'arrêta un instant. Elle se retourna et regarda l'enfant froidement. Celui-ci déglutit. La petite fille s'avança vers elle et lui fit un sourire timide.

\- Merci de nous avoir sauvés, madame!

Linah haussa un sourcil puis soupira.

\- Leur tronche ne me revenait pas, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Maintenant, adieu.

\- Attendez! Reprit le garçon avec véhémence.

Cette fois, l'intéressée attrapa le gamin par le col et colla son front contre le sien.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, morveux. Tu vas arrêter de me coller aux basques et tu vas te démerder avec les autorités, ok? Si ça te gêne tant que ça, quitte le coin, parce que vivre sur les cendre de Grey Terminal ne t'emmènera nulle part! Maintenant disparais de ma vue !

Il se dégagea et fixait la jeune femme d'un regard furieux. Il prit la main de sa sœur et partit en courant.

Linah les regardait s'éloigner. Elle secoua la tête puis s'en alla dans la direction opposée.

* * *

Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre.

Je m'engouffre dans les rues de la ville le plus rapidement possible. Je tente tant bien que mal de ne pas bousculer des personnes sur mon passage, tant ma haine est grande. Les passants que je croise sont pourtant simples et modestes. Non, c'est une autre caste sociale qui me dérange. Regardez-les, ces abrutis qui se pavanent avec leur somptueux bijoux, leurs habits coûteux et leurs éventails de mille couleurs... Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de...

Je m'interromps. Voilà l'endroit que je cherchais. Niché dans une ruelle sombre, j'aperçois le lieu de rendez-vous: une taverne. L'endroit est super glauque... Y'a vraiment pas plus cliché comme scénario? Tss.

Je pousse le portique en bois et rentre. Quelques regards curieux se tournent vers moi. A l'intérieur, que des hommes baraqués, couverts de tatouages tenant des choppes de bière. J'en vois certains en charmante compagnie... Bah, si ça les amuse, tant mieux. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, cet endroit est rempli de malfrats en tout genre. Ça m'étonnerait que ces types soient des anges. Je m'approche du comptoir et m'assois sur un tabouret. Bien, calmons-nous. Maintenant, essayons de ne pas attirer l'attention, et cherchons cet abruti de...

\- Vous êtes en retard.

Grumph.

Je jette un regard sur le côté. Le voilà.

\- Suivez-moi. J'ai une table dans le coin,là... On pourra discuter plus tranquillement.

Je ne réponds rien et je le suis. Nous nous asseyons autour de ladite table. Je remarque qu'un mastodonte est posté près de nous. Hin. Sûrement de l'aide si ça tourne mal... L'homme est entièrement encapuchonné, si bien que je ne peux pas savoir à qui j'ai affaire... Tout ça m'a l'air d'un sale coup. Je repère un moyen de m'échapper, le temps qu'il se prépare à parler.

\- Bien, j'espère que vous avez ce qu'il me faut? Fit-il.

\- Parle d'abord. C'est la règle. Je payerais en fonction de ton information.

\- Réfléchissez bien au prix que vous allez proposer, me répondit-il, montrant d'un signe de tête le mastodonte.

Il ricane. Moi je ne trouve pas ça drôle. D'ailleurs, cet enfoiré commence à m'énerver..

\- Alors, ça vient? J'ai pas toute la vie devant moi, tu sais... Dis-je, blasée.

Le type se rapproche légèrement et se baisse sur le table.

\- Celui que tu cherches se trouvait ici.

\- Quand? Il est reparti?

\- Donne l'argent d'abord.

Furieuse, mais toujours méfiante, je retire quelques pièces de la bourse qu'il lui était destinée. Il les attrape avidement. C'est étrange, il n'a pas l'air effrayé ou quoi que ce soit. Moui... Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

\- Alors? Demande-je.

Cette fois, son rire se fait plus distinct. Cet imbécile va nous faire remarquer, bordel! Je lui lance un regard froid, ce qui a le don de le faire taire immédiatement. Je m'approche de lui, positionnant mes mains à chaque bout de la table.

\- Où. , murmure-je plus menaçante que jamais.

\- Il est mort, voilà où il est! Brûlé avec Grey Terminal il y a dix ans! As-tu vraiment cru que quelqu'un t'aiderait à retrouver un mort? Pauvre idiote! S'écrie-t-il.

Non mais qu'est-ce que... Haha... Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de me dire ce petit enfoiré... Une veine bat dangereusement sur ma tempe.

\- Est-ce que tu tiens à la vie? Dis-je dans un souffle, prête à exploser.

\- Ne... Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir cette fois, Linah Hornett! Si tu crois avoir une chance de retrouver cet homme, crois-moi que personne ne t'aidera sur ce coup-la!

Non mais quel con! Il n'a qu'a parler plus fort, on l'entendra mieux, tiens! D'ailleurs, je le trouve bien sûr de lui pour une vermine... Je me demande si... Oh non. Il a pas osé tout de même?

\- Espèce de..., Ai-je le temps de dire avant que ce que je redoutais arrive.

Une dizaine de soldats vêtus de blanc et de bleu font irruption dans la taverne. Ils pointent tous leurs armes dans ma direction. Les gens ne bougent plus, n'osant pas contrarier la Marine. Quant à moi, je reste bouche bée. Mon menton touche littéralement le sol... Cet imbécile a osé...

...Me dénoncer?

Je me tourne vers lui, les mains toujours plaquées sur la table en bois. Le faux informateur me sourit machiavéliquement, montrant ses dents dégueulasses au passage. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de le tuer un quinzaine de fois avant d'être embarquée par la Marine... Oh, mais! Qu'est-ce qui me retient de le faire?

Rien!

Sur ce raisonnement, j'attrape fermement les bords de la table et la renverse sur l'imposteur. Il est littéralement écrasé sous le meuble. Les marines me regardent ahuris. Je leur souris ironiquement, fière de mon coup. Sauf qu'ils braquent sans hésitation leurs fusils sur moi. Haha... Là c'est moins drôle...

Je suggère la fuite!

D'ailleurs, je sens une ombre me surplomber... Oh-ooh... Je me retourne et voit le mastodonte qui servait de garde du corps à l'imposteur. Il se craque les jointures et de la fumée semble sortir de ses narines... Quoi, il me cherche? Il va me trouver! Son poing se dirige avec force vers moi. Je crois que le prendre direct dans la gueule n'est pas une bonne idée... ESQUIVE!

J'entends un lourd craquement. Le mec derrière moi s'est pris le coup à ma place... Je crois qu'il n'a plus de mâchoire maintenant. Je vois les marines tenter de calmer les clients qui commencent à s'enflammer. A mon avis, ça va me faciliter la fuite! Deux hommes se jettent sur le géant et l'attaquent à coup de chaise. Le géant les balance facilement sur quelques clients qui buvaient encore tranquillement. La bière se renverse sur eux. Ils se disputent entre eux pour savoir l'auteur de cette plaisanterie. Le ton commence à monter, et bientôt les clients se menacent entre eux. Il ne reste plus qu'un petit flamme pour allumer la mèche et faire exploser le tout. A moi de jouer!

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez, la Marine? Fais-je.

\- Eh bien c'est à dire que... Cessez ces familiarités, pirates!

\- Ce sont nos affaires, chiens! Réplique un client.

\- J'ai entendu ce mec nous insulter de bouffons des mers... J'dis ça, j'dis rien! Dis-je en pointant un soldat au hasard.

Les malfrats de la taverne semblent se rendre compte de la présence des marines et commencent à s'embrouiller avec eux.

\- C'est assez ! Qu'on cesse immédiatement cet affront ! A vos armes ! Aboie le chef des marines.

C'est le moment que je choisis pour me baisser. Des bruits de vaisselle cassée, des sifflement de balles et des cris en tout genres parviennent à mes oreilles. Bref, un joyeux bordel. J'atteins la porte de la sortie et me met à détaler comme un lièvre. J'y serais bien restée, moi! Mais ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, c'est pas passé loin cette fois! Visiblement, certains informateurs ont décidé de céder à la corruption pour survivre dans ce monde. J'aurais fait pareil. Mais je me serais enfuie avec la prime plutôt que de me laisser attraper ensuite... Je me demande si ce crétin qui a tenté de me rouler sait qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance à la Marine. En tout cas, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il pourrisse en prison, parce que si je le retrouve...Aah, si je le retrouve... Je ne sais pas encore c'que je ferais, mais il s'en sortira pas indemne! Quel enfoiré! Bon, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça, faut vite que je trouve un moyen de m'échapper! Si j'arrive à rejoindre les restes de Gray Terminal, j'ai une chance de me cacher. Des cris parviennent à mes oreilles. Ils sont déjà à mes trousses ! Je cours aussi vite que je peux. Une chance que je connaisse la ville, ça me rappelle des souvenirs tout ça!

\- HALTE!

Merde, un barrage!

Qu'est-ce que je fais, je m'arrête? Si c'est le cas, ils vont m'encercler, et je pourrais dire adieu à tout espoir de fuite! Je continue de courir et freine ma course devant la ligne de soldats.

\- RENDEZ-VOUS, HORNETT!

\- Écoutez, on peut s'arranger, dis-je en souriant.

Attendez, c'est bizarre ce genre de phrase venant de la part d'une fille qui refuse de faire confiance aux marines... Parfois je me fais pitié. D'ailleurs, c'est évident qu'ils ne vont pas parlementer avec une pirate!

\- Préparez-vous à tirer!

Aha.

Je suis complètement bloquée... Je vois les autres soldats arriver au loin derrière moi. J'aurais dû foncer dans le tas, tant que j'avais le temps... Au pire, je crois que je peux toujours tenter le coup. Je prends mon élan. Le chef des marines a le bras levé. S'il le baisse, les marines vont tirer. Ça me donne une idée...

\- Les mains en l'air ! M'ordonne-t-il.

Je souris.

\- Ne nous énervons pas, mes amis. Je suis sûre que vous allez le regretter..., commence-je.

Les soldats derrière moi sont à une distance suffisante. J'entends leur hurlements. Parfait! Sans crier gare, je me rue vers le barrage, alors que les marines se concentraient sur leur camarades qui arrivaient. Déstabilises, j'en assomme un de mon revers gauche.

\- FEU! Hurle-je à tue-tête.

J'ai le temps d'entendre un juron venant de la part du chef que l'endroit résonne déjà de coups de feu. J'aurais bien voulu assister à des marines s'entre-tuer, mais je crois que c'est pas le moment. Dommage. Je me casse en courant le plus vite possible, tentant de continuer ma brèche dans la barrière de soldats. Quelle bande d'abrutis! Ça y est, je suis sur le point d'atteindre Grey Terminal! C'est pas trop tôt! A peine ai-je le temps de passer la porte de la ville que je bondis hors des limites. Grey terminal! Ma sauveuse!

\- C'est terminé!

Sous les cliquetis des fusils braqués sur moi, je m'éclate royalement la gueule contre le sol couvert d'ordures. Les marines avaient encerclé l'île.

Je suis foutue.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est la première fois que jfais un pov interne, donc... N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques dans les commentaires !**

 **Je ne sais pas trop comment va se terminer cette histoire mais je tenais à l'écrire... Je n'ai plus trop d'inspi pour continuer FAL même si j'ai vraiment toute la trame de l'histoire dans la tête. On va dire que c'est de la flemme malheureusement! Mais là, ce n'est pas le cas, je ne sais pas comment cette histoire va se terminer.**

 **Bref, laissez des reviews les amis!**

 **Merci de lire!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yow!**

 **Chapter 2!**

 **Merci pour le fav/follow!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: La cale**

- _L'ennui est mon seul ami,_

 _Après avoir subi cette infamie,_

 _Je me sens si dépressive,_

 _Que mon esprit est à la dérive._

\- Tu peux pas la fermer, ouais? Crache un marine.

\- Rooh, celui-là était de mon invention! On peut même plus parler en prison maintenant?

\- Les prisonniers se la bouclent, c'est clair?

Je grommelle. Vieux con.

Bon en même temps c'était de la merde...C'est que je m'ennuie dans ce trou à rat! D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas où ils vont m'emmener. Qui aurait cru que j'allais me faire prendre comme une débutante? Bon, ok, j'avoue que j'ai pas été maligne sur ce coup-là. J'aurais dû me douter de cet informateur. Mais sinon, j'ai bien réussi à m'enfuir de la taverne, non? J'aurais très bien pu me faire la malle, c'est juste que je n'avais pas prévu que les marines encerclaient l'île... Je soupire. Assise contre le mur sale de cette maudite cale, je suis bel et bien prisonnière des marines. Je crois que retrouver celui que je recherche depuis longtemps ne va pas être facile...

\- _Un vieil étang_  
 _Une grenouille saute_  
 _Des sons d'eau. *_

\- Non mais t'es sourde ou quoi? S'écrie une voix familière.

A côté de ma cellule, l'imposteur est lui aussi enfermé. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, ce type est réellement un abruti de première. Qu'il est bête d'avoir cru que les marines l'auraient laissé tranquille après l'avoir corrompu.

\- Je ne risque pas d'arrêter si c'est toi qui me le demande, fais-je d'un air absent.

\- Pauvre idiote! C'est à cause de toi si je me retrouve ici ! Réplique-t-il.

Il commence à me chauffer les oreilles, celui-là!

\- Tu veux rire? Je dirais plutôt que nous sommes... dans le même bateau! Dis-je subitement.

Et pendant que je me marre comme une baleine, l'autre marmonne des jurons.

\- Silence! Crie le garde.

Je soupire. On peut vraiment pas s'amuser deux minutes, c'est affligeant... Je vois mon camarade se rapprocher de ma cellule et baisser le ton de sa voix.

\- Dis, tu croyais vraiment que tu avais une chance de le retrouver? Murmure-t-il.

\- T'as rien de mieux à faire que de me provoquer? C'est lassant.

\- Non, je veux dire... Ce gamin est mort il y a dix ans, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner. En plus, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu le recherches depuis tout ce temps?

\- Non.

\- Alors où étais-tu?

\- T'es bien le dernier à qui j'vais le dire.

\- Je suis peut-être un traître, mais je reste avant tout un informateur. Je connais les registres des morts civiles, ce petit y figure. Tu ne connais rien de lui, à part qu'il s'appelle Sabo, et qu'il vivait à Goa. Tu perds ton temps.

Je reste silencieuse. Quel imbécile. Il est peut-être informateur mais moi je connais des sources bien plus fiables que lui. Des sources qui ne se fient pas à l'opinion publique, pas comme cette misérable vermine. Des sources qui ont un lien direct avec des témoins importants. Pour qui me prend-t-il, une touriste? Je sais qu'il est vivant. Je sais aussi que personne ne m'aidera car ce serait se mettre dans des emmerdes pas possible. Mais je m'en fous. Je dois le retrouver. Pourquoi? Ce type m'a sauvé la vie. Je lui en dois une. Point barre. Cela peut paraître idiot, je vous l'accorde, mais je me dois de respecter une personne qui possède les mêmes convictions que moi.

\- D'ailleurs, comment peux-tu être aussi sûre qu'il soit vivant?

\- Mêle-toi des tes affaires.

A ces mots, une secousse nous prend tous. Je tombe à la renverse, même assise. Quelle délicatesse, ces marines!

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce foutoir! Se plaint l'imposteur.

\- Te pisse pas encore dessus, je vais demander, souris-je.

Je rampe vers la porte de ma cellule. Je tousse pour attirer l'attention du gardien.

\- Excusez-moi, mon cher, auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de me donner la raison de cette manœuvre inattendue?

Oh seigneur, on pourrait presque entendre les oiseaux chanter tant le ton que je prends est niais.

\- On entre sur Calm Belt. Maintenant arrête de faire la maligne avec moi, tu sais très bien ce qu'on en fait des gens qui ont la langue aussi pendue que la tienne, répond-il, arborant un air assassin.

Glups. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de détails. Il vaut mieux se la fermer un petit moment plutôt que de finir en amuse-bouche pour les habitants des eaux de Calm Belt... Je me confine dans un coin de ma cellule. Je pose mes coudes sur mes genoux rapprochés de ma poitrine. Bon, réfléchissons. Si nous nous trouvons bel et bien sur cette maudite mer, alors je n'ai aucun moyen de m'échapper. D'ailleurs, c'est étrange qu'on passe par ici... On est bien plus proche de Tequila Wolf, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils nous font traverser Calm Belt... Oh putain! C'est pas vrai! Je me mords la lèvre inférieure avec rage. Ces petits salauds... Seraient-ils déjà au courant de ma prochaine destination? Ça veut dire qu'on se dirige vers... Ah non, il faut absolument leur faire faire demi-tour! Je vais me retrouver dans des emmerdes pas possible! Je m'approche de l'imposteur.

\- Hey, l'abruti! Chuchote-je

\- Ta gueule, je dors.

\- Vu l'endroit où on s'trouve, j'crois pas que ça soit le bon moment de pioncer! Murmure-je, tentant de garder mon calme.

\- Hum?

\- On est sur Calm Belt!

\- QUOI?

Le garde se retourne furieux. Merde!

\- Ho,hooo, doucement! Excusez-le, il a pas fait exprès! Bégaye-je, sentant les ennuis s'abattre sur nous dans quelques instants.

Il nous regarde d'un air froid, hautain. Ce genre de regard me fait arrêter ce petit manège. Je n'aime vraiment pas comment il me toise... S'il y a bien une chose que je ne peux pas supporter, c'est bien un officier censé représenter la justice me jauger de cette manière...

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qui te prends, gamine? Me murmure mon infâme camarade à mes côtés.

Lui aussi il m'énerve... A jacasser comme une pie dès qu'il y a le moindre danger. Ce type s'attendait à ce que je le défende? Je ne veux pas mourir, c'est simple... S'il a cru que je m'en faisais pour lui, il se trompe royalement! Ils m'énervent tous... Mon Dieu... Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'énervent...

\- ARRÊTE ÇA, ENFOIRÉ! Hurle-je en me levant brusquement, faisant sursauter les deux autres.

Le soldat fronce les sourcils. Je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, seuls des barreaux nous séparent. Je le fixe, furieuse.

\- Non mais t'es malade! Tu lui demande pitié, et ensuite tu lui gueules dessus! C'est quoi ton problème! S'acharne l'idiot dans la cellule voisine.

Je le fais taire d'un seul regard. Quant au soldat, il charge son fusil.

Oups.

Viens-je de dépasser les bornes?

Je me recule de quelques pas. Faudrait que je me contrôle parfois. Ça peut me sauver la vie.

Le soldat me vise. Quel lâche, je n'ai aucun moyen où m'enfuir! Seul un miracle peut me sortir de là!

Une secousse. Une alarme qui défonce les oreilles. Des hurlements.

Voilà ce qu'il me fallait.

Le soldat paniqué regarde vers le haut, là où les bruits de pas se font pressants. Il se précipite vers la sortie de cette cale puante. Quant à moi... Je suis par terre. Bah vous savez, j'avais vraiment pas prévu la secousse! Je me relève, heureuse. Ah! Ça sent la liberté à plein nez!

\- Debout la vermine! Lance-je à l'autre.

\- Quoi?

\- Nous sommes attaqués, je répond, faisant craquer mes jointures.

* * *

 *** Ce court poème est un haiku du poète japonais Bashô. ( C'trop bien les haiku *_*) SInon le premier poème est bel et bien merdique haha...**

 **Bwerf, c'est la fin du deuxième chapitre.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des impressions! Si la OC est intéressante, attachante ou au contraire mary-sue, etc... Ça aide beaucoup!**

 **Merci de lire!**

 **( et merde pour ceux qui passent le bac? )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yow!**

 **Hey hey heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy chapter 3 !**

 **FInalement j'aime bien continuer cette fic :3**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : L'attaque**

\- ON VA TOUS CREVER!

Cette fichue chaîne veut pas se briser, c'est pas possible! Elle est attachée au mur en acier. Ça sert à rien de tirer. Mon pied est retenu. Je ne peux aller nulle part.

\- Merde..., murmure-je.

J'entends les cris des marines en haut. Ils ont l'air d'en baver. Mais la seule chose que je peux faire, c'est d'espérer qu'ils s'en sortent. Sinon, on coule. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je préfère mourir en mer plutôt que sur l'échafaud! Non, ne baissons pas les bras trop tôt... Il y a sûrement un moyen de s'échapper! Réfléchis...

\- Je n'ai rien fait, bordel, j'devais pas crever ici!

... Mais avec cette vermine qui couine, c'est foutu. Je donne un violent coup de chaîne sur les barreaux qui nous séparent.

\- Arrête de te faire dessus, nous sommes toujours en vie, dis-je entre mes dents.

Il me répond par un crachat.

Hoho. Qu'il est mignon.

\- T-tu me fais pas peur, de toute façon on va mourir alors ta réaction m'importe peu! Siffle-t-il.

Je hausse un sourcil, blasée.

\- Eh bien, c'est au moment de mourir que ton courage refait surface? Amusant... , fais-je, indifférente.

Pendant qu'il baratine des inepties, je scrute les alentours. Il n'y a personne ici. Si seulement il y avait un outil pour couper cette chaîne... Je m'assois en tailleur au milieu de ma cellule. Ma seule force physique ne peut pas m'aider... Oui, le seul moyen c'est de trouver quelque chose, un objet... Mais je ne vois rien ici... Et si j'attendais? Oui mais je ne sais pas ce que les marines sont en train de combattre. C'est peut-être un monstre marin, dans ce cas-là je peux faire ma prière. Enfin, c'est insensé! Je ne vais pas mourir dans un cale, tout de même!

* * *

Un sinistre craquement retentit. Linah se tourna instinctivement vers l'imposteur qui la regardait sans comprendre. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle leva doucement son visage vers le mince plafond en bois. En haut, les marines combattaient. Mais un horrible cri parvint à ses oreilles. Un cri aiguë. Puis un silence. La blonde resta en alerte, légèrement accroupie sur le sol crasseux de sa cellule. Mais tout cela ne servit à rien. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'une énorme masse allait s'abattre sur elle. Toute la charpente du plafond était défoncée, des copeaux de bois pleuvaient sur elle. Elle ne pouvait plus se relever, écrasée par quelque chose. L'imposteur les fixait avec horreur. Qui a bien pu faire cela? De la fumée causée par l'impact se dégageait. On pu distinguer alors la forme d'un soldat marine, inconscient, son bel uniforme tâché de sang. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Un chose plutôt importante...

Sa tête.

La vermine fut saisie de tremblements incontrôlable à la vue de ce corps sans tête.

\- AIIIE, J'AI MAL! Hurla une voix dehors.

L'imposteur regarda là-haut sans comprendre. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus. Le corps du marine fut violemment propulsé vers les barreaux de sa cellule.

\- Bordel! Grogna une voix bourrue.

Se relevant avec peine, Linah rajustait son bandeau pourpre sur ses cheveux dorés. La jeune femme murmurait des jurons incompréhensibles. Puis son regard tomba sur le soldat. Elle s'avança vers lui, menaçante. Elle l'attrapa par le col.

\- Espèce de... OH PUTAIN!

Linah le repoussa brutalement contre le mur, morte de peur.

\- C'est quoi ce merdier! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Ce type n'a pas de tête, je ne rêve pas! La rejoint l'imposteur.

La prisonnière resta pensive.

\- C'est bizarre, il n'y a pas de sang au niveau de son cou..., fit-elle, tentant de rester le plus loin possible du corps.

\- CAPITAINE! il y a des gens en bas! Cria une voix de l'extérieur.

La blonde releva son visage vers le trou qui s'était formé au plafond. Elle apercevait maintenant le ciel ainsi que la lumière aveuglante du soleil. Elle siffla d'admiration. Quelle force! Celui qui avait fait ça ne devait pas être n'importe qui... Elle entrevit des silhouettes sombres se dessiner au dessus d'elle. Des personnes semblaient les observer. Puis elles repartirent. Linah n'en prit pas compte et fouilla les habits du marine. Il possédait un sabre. Sans attendre, elle trancha de toutes ses forces la chaîne. Une petite coupure apparut. Il fallut plusieurs coups pour qu'elle se libère enfin, sous les yeux ébahis de l'imposteur.

\- Bon, c'est pas que j'm'ennuie, mais il est temps de montrer aux marines qui est le chef, ici! S'exclama-t-elle, s'étirant les bras.

\- Attends! Et moi?

Elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

\- Regarde attentivement ma tronche, mec..., commença-t-elle, riant jaune.

L'imposteur se tassait dans sa cellule à mesure qu'elle s'avançait. Linah finit par s'accroupir devant lui.

\- Est-ce que j'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui t'aiderait? Après le coup de pute que tu viens de me faire? Termina-t-elle souriante.

\- Attends! Ne pars pas!

La jeune femme se releva et tentait de rejoindre la surface en prenant appui sur le marine inconscient.

\- Si tu me laisses, tu risques de le regretter! Je connais des gens haut placés, attends! J'ai des infos sur Sabo, sale garce!

Elle s'arrêta. Puis secouant son visage, l'ex-détenue atteint le bord du trou. Elle se hissa avec difficulté. Dehors, la bataille faisait rage. Des balles sifflaient, des hurlements résonnaient de toute part. La blonde se laissa tomber de nouveau dans la cale.

\- Bordel, c'est la guerre dehors! On fera pas long feu! Fit-elle, blasée.

\- Pourquoi t'es revenue, idiote! Délivre-moi au lieu de dire des âneries!

\- Je ne peux pas le faire. Chercher les clés dans ce barouf, c'est de la folie. D'ailleurs, on ne sait même pas contre qui les marines se battent. Sûrement contre des pirates, vu les gars de tout-à-l'heure.

\- Des pi-pirates? Bégaya-t-il.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle regarda en l'air.

\- Dans tout les cas, ils vont pas nous laisser tranquilles. Soit on sombre, soit les pirates ont nos vies au creux de leur paume. Vu ta tronche, j'crois pas qu'ils te laisseront en vie, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Crétine!

\- Je vais remonter quand même! Adios! Déclara la jeune pirate avant de se hisser de nouveau, sous les cris de son camarade toujours prisonnier.

\- REVIENS!

* * *

Aaaah, enfin de l'air! J'commençais à étouffer dans cette cale de merde!

\- CRÈVE!

AH! J'esquive à temps. Un soldat a tenté de me trancher en deux avec son sabre! Quel taré! Alors ce sont bien des pirates qui sont derrière cette attaque... Bon, rangeons-nous de leur côté, on verra le reste plus tard! Je me rue vers un petit groupe et leur assène plusieurs coups. Hum... Ils n'ont pas l'air dans leur assiette! Ils tombent tous très facilement, un peu trop peut-être...Bon, maintenant, qui sont mes alliés? J'aperçois des types étranges vêtus de combinaisons blanches. Ouah, c'est plutôt inhabituel... Je hausse les épaules et continue le combat. Tout se déroule plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux pointe un pistolet vers moi. Ça, c'est pas très fair-play... Je le vois appuyer sur la détente. Je ne peux pas réagir. Trop tard. Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Le bruit retentit avec force. Puis, tout se passe très rapidement. Alors que j'exécute ma dernière prière, un énorme dôme bleu nous encercle. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ce truc, ça ressemble à une boule géante transparente. Je suis interrompue de ma contemplation en sentant quelque chose de mou m'atteindre. Un truc... mou. Je baisse le regard... Oh mon dieu... J'me sens pas bien,là...

\- AAAAH! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE..., hurle quelqu'un.

Mes yeux sortent de leurs orbites. Ma mâchoire se décroche pour tomber lourdement au sol. Ce...

Un tête?

\- BORDEL! Lâche-je, complètement effrayée.

Une tête volante!

La tête hurle en me voyant et roule par terre. Attends, c'est moi, où le mec est toujours en vie? En plus, y'a pas de sang... Ok, on va se calmer, je dois sûrement être en train de rêver... Je me redresse et tente de trouver l'auteur de ce... Enfin... Ce crime? Bref, passons! Qui a fait ça, bordel?! Je scrute les environs. Ces mecs à la combinaison me perturbent. Je me retourne. La sphère bleue disparaît.

\- Merde...

J'entends les cris de la crapule qui appelle à l'aide... En gueulant mon nom? Mais il est taré! Je m'accroche au bord du trou et penche ma tête. Je le vois à l'envers en train de faire les cents pas dans sa cellule et à tenter de fouiller le soldat marine à terre. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui me retient de le descendre sur place... Oh! Rien du tout justement.

\- C'est pas bientôt finit ce tapage? L'interpelle-je.

\- Délivre-moi, où je te jure qu'on coulera à deux! Me répond-il.

Je me relève.

\- Reviens, Linah! Tu le regretteras!

Je lui fait un doigt d'honneur à travers le trou. Enfin, je retourne me battre. C'est loin d'être terminé! Je continue ma farandole. Armée uniquement de mes poings, je me bat contre ce ramassis d'incapables. Mais ils deviennent de plus en plus nombreux. Ils sortent tous leurs pistolets et les pointent vers moi.

\- Tricheurs, grogne-je.

\- TIR... , commence un marine.

Ça y est, c'est la fin! Adi..

\- Hey, c'est par là que ça se passe, retentit un voix grave et profonde.

A ces mots, le même cercle bizarre se reforme au-dessus de nos têtes. Alors c'est ce mec qui est derrière tout ça? J'arrive à peine à le distinguer! Les marines se retournent vers lui. J'en profite pour destituer un soldat de son arme en lui donnant un coup de pied. Je rattrape le pistolet.

\- Attention! Ne restez pas sous le dôme! Beugle un marine.

Quoi? Je ne réfléchis même pas et part me réfugier quelque part. En hauteur? N'y pensons même pas, vu la grandeur de ce cercle! Hum, j'ai ma p'tite idée... TOUS DANS LA CALE! J'ai juste le temps de m'engouffrer dans le trou que cris d'horreur et hurlements fusent de toute part. Ça doit être une véritable boucherie, là-haut! La crapule qui est toujours dans sa cellule n'ose même pas ouvrir sa bouche. Je reste sur mes gardes, même quand le silence revient. Puis, délicatement, je me hisse pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose. Les mecs en combinaison bizarre ont l'air de fouiller le navire. Les marines ont perdu face à des pirates, une fois de plus. Ce détail me fait sourire. Je décide de remonter discrètement. Ce que je vois m'est impensable. Une cinquantaine de marines ayant des jambes à la place des bras, des têtes à plusieurs mains ou bien des corps sans membres sont K.O... Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

\- Capitaine! On dirait qu'il en reste! S'exclame une voix.

Oups.

J'me retourne. Les voilà. Vu leur tronches, je dois pas être la bienvenue...

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin!**

 **Qui peut bien être ce capitaine à votre avis? :3**

 **Bwef, à bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

 **C'est la suite, les gars! Merci à ceux/ celles qui suivent!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Intruse**

Tout était enfin terminé. Ces marines n'ont vraiment pas eu de chance de tomber sur son chemin. Il espérait peut-être récupérer quelque chose de ce navire avant qu'il ne sombre à jamais. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'allusion. D'ailleurs, il était préférable de partir au plus vite avant qu'un monstre marin ne les repère. Il poussa un petit soupir satisfait, voyant les marines découpés à ses pieds, inconscients. Cela le mettait étrangement de très bonne humeur...

\- Capitaine! On dirait qu'il en reste!

Enfin, pas tout de suite.

Il se passa la main sur le visage. Son précieux nodashi reposait toujours sur son épaule. Pas pour longtemps. D'après ses hommes, il y aurait un survivant. Il plaça sa main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux gris métalliques plissés, et aperçut une silhouette se dessiner au loin. L'individu se retourna, l'air paniqué. Il s'approcha de quelques pas avec ses camarades mais prit soin de conserver une distance raisonnable entre lui et l'étrange personnage. Vu son apparence, il était évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un marine. Cette personne était une jeune femme aux cheveux courts blonds paille, et aux yeux fourvoyants marrons tirant sur l'orangé. Ses habits se résumaient à un débardeur bleu ciel recouvert d'une veste en toile. En guise de bas, elle portait un pentacourt marron-beige, et des tongs miteuses. Ses habits la rendaient peut-être misérable, mais sa carrure était toute autre. Élancée, athlétique, cette femme semblait posséder des capacités physiques honorables. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas d'armes. Ses pieds et ses poings surtout étaient tâchés de sang. Ainsi donc, elle se battait uniquement à mains nues... Mais peut-être que la marine retenait ses biens dans une des nombreuses cales de ce navire.

\- Hey, vous avez fini? Fit subitement une voix, l'interrompant dans son analyse.

Il releva son regard froid vers ses yeux de feu. L'inconnue tiqua. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement, et un sourire en coin se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle semblait avoir remarqué que ce pirate n'était pas comme les autres.

\- Qui es-tu? S'imposa le capitaine.

\- Personne de très important.

\- Que fais-tu ici, alors?

\- Les marines m'ont capturée, répondit-elle, d'un air désolé.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil sous son chapeau nordique. Étrange, son ton a changé. Elle est passé de légèrement provocante à innocente. Tandis qu'il se demandait à qui il avait affaire, un de ses subordonnés lui tapota le bras.

\- Capitaine, je crois savoir qui est cette femme, chuchota-t-il. Il me semble qu'elle est recherchée.

\- Vraiment? Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, Shachi, murmura-t-il, blasé.

Le dénommé Shachi tentait de nier énergiquement les propos de son capitaine. Le voyant gesticuler ainsi, la prisonnière haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bor... , commença-t-elle.

\- Alors, réponds à ma question! L'interrompit l'homme.

Quelque peu déroutée, elle consentit à lui répondre.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai été capturée par les marines. Je dois absolument rejoindre mon île natale pour rentrer chez moi, et étant sur Calm Belt, c'est plutôt gênant... Reprit-elle d'un ton contrarié.

\- Capitaine, on pourrait peut-être l'aider, sa situation est plutôt embêtante! Murmura un autre homme, portant une étrange casquette avec le mot '' Penguin'' inscrit dessus.

\- Vous savez, capitaine, elle nous a quand même aidés à combattre les marines, on pourrait la laisser sur une quelconque île! Ajouta Shachi.

Quant à l'intéressé, il semblait agacé par la demande sous-entendue de cette inconnue. De plus, elle se faisait toute petite devant lui pour qu'il l'emmène, alors qu'il avait bien vu cette lueur dans ses yeux. Elle ne semblait pas être une enfant de chœur. D'ailleurs, si la marine l'avait capturée, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il réfléchit. La prochaine île se trouvait à quelques kilomètres. L'avoir à son bord pour une petite heure n'allait pas le tuer. Si elle restait sur ce navire qui était sur le point de sombrer, elle se ferait résolument dévorer par les monstres marins. Il soupira.

\- En d'autre termes, tu veux qu'on t'embarque, c'est bien cela? Dit-il, en croisant ses bras.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer poliment.

\- HEY! AIDEZ-MOI!

Le capitaine fut alerté par ce cri. Il vit la jeune femme écarquiller les yeux puis tourner les talons rageusement.

Il la suivit, gardant toujours une certaine distance.

* * *

Merde, ce con! Il va tout faire foirer! Je vais le tuer, le dépecer, et jeter ses restes en pâture aux monstres marins! Ça nous fera des vacances, nom d'un chien! Hola, minute! Je m'arrête. Le type derrière moi est en train de me suivre. Quelle fouine... Il faut que je me débarrasse de l'autre, ou bien ce capitaine risquerait de le prendre à son bord. Je me penche vers le trou et aperçoit le crapule en train de hurler. Il m'énerve...

\- Qui est-ce? Demande le capitaine.

Je prends une mine triste.

\- Ce type m'a trahi... Il m'a accusée d'un crime que je n'ai pas commis. Vu qu'il était louche, les marines l'ont embarqué...

\- LINAH! JE VAIS TE TUER! Tempêta-t-il.

Le pirate me regarde, blasé. Il a l'air de nous prendre pour des abrutis... Je doute qu'il m'embarque vu le tapage qu'on est en train de faire...

\- Vous n'avez qu'à vérifier ses poches, elles sont pleines d'argent sale, lâche-je, faisant semblant de baisser les bras.

\- Capitaine, ce type a l'air super louche..., Chuchote un des subordonné.

Huhu. Je peux l'entendre.

\- Les deux me paraissent louches, je n'ai aucun envie de les avoir à mon bord. Qu'ils de démerdent! Lâche mon supposé sauveur.

Tout s'écroule autour de moi.

\- Attendez! Ne me laissez pas! M'écrie-je.

\- Dites-moi donc qui vous êtes, alors, répliqua-t-il simplement.

Ça va pas, non? Je vais pas te déballer ma vie tant que j'y suis! Je t'ai rien demandé d'autre que de me déposer sur une fichue île! C'est pas vrai, ça! Devant ma réticence, je le vois esquisser un petit sourire. Un espèce de sourire fourbe. Ça ne présage rien de bon...

\- Dis-moi, c'est à toi, ça? Dit-il après un petit moment.

Je le vois fouiller dans sa poche et en sortir un bout de tissu. Hey, mais c'est... Je me passe précipitamment les mains dans les cheveux. Rien! Plus là! Mon bandeau!

\- Tu as perdu ça..., Fait-il en agitant l'accessoire devant son nez.

Ah, je comprends son petit stratagème! Il veut me faire sortir de mes gonds! Mais il ne m'aura pas!

\- Gardez-le, en signe de ma gratitude! Minaude-je.

Il perd son sourire, apparemment énervé. Haha! Bien fait pour toi, petit. Je sais qu'il est balèze, et je ferais en sorte qu'il me laisse entrer à son bord!

\- Ah, mais... T'es sûre que t'en as pas besoin?

Il relève le bandeau. Derrière, il y a... Mon... Mon... MON! Son sourire s'allonge. Quel sadique! MON. PAQUET. DE. CLOPES.

\- PETIT ENFOIRÉ! Crie-je.

Il rit. OH! Viens-je de... M'emporter? Rahhhhh, je suis vraiment conne!

\- Alors comme ça, tu es bien elle! Fait-il, amusé.

\- Que, quoi?

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une petite pirate qui s'énervait très facilement. C'est mignon.

\- RAH! Rage-je.

Non, il va jamais me laisser entrer à ce train-là!

\- AIDEZ-MOI! JE VOUS DONNERAIS TOUTES LES INFOS QUE JE CONNAIS SUR LA MARINE!

Ah! En plus y'a l'autre qui en rajoute! Le capitaine a l'air intéressé.

\- Vraiment? Fait-il.

\- Oui! Vous êtes bien Trafalgar Law, le Chirurgien de la Mort? J'ai reconnu votre attaque sur ce marine! Je suis prêt à vous aider!

\- Hey, attends une seconde... Tu es...

T-t-t-trafalgar L-l-l-law? QUOI! Impossible qu'il soit ici! J'en ai entendu parler, lui et ses prouesses, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt... Celui-ci s'approche du trou. Non! Si je ne l'arrête pas, il va tomber dans les mensonges de cet imbécile!

\- Attends! Tu vas pas me dire que tu le crois!

Law passe à côté de moi en m'ignorant royalement. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt effrayant quand on y pense... Attends, c'est pas le problème! Je suis en trian de me faire jeter, là! Il ne va tout de même pas laisser cette petite merde le rejoindre... ET PAS MOI? Non! Moi vivante, je ne le laisserais pas faire ça!

\- ATTENDEZ! Hurle-je.

Il consent à s'arrêter. Il pousse un soupir agacé et me regarde d'un air las. J'ai compris le délire. L'informateur n'est aps bête quand on y pense. Il essaye de se montrer utile au capitaine. Je devrais en faire de même!

\- Il trahit les pirates en les vendant aux Marines! Voilà pourquoi j'ai été capturée!

\- N'importe quoi! Si c'était vrai, jamais les marines ne m'auraient enfermé! Riposte l'abruti.

Oh Seigneur, je vais le tuer mille fois...

Trafalgar fait demi tour et se dirige vers la cale. Non! Pas ça!

\- CAPITAINE! PARTONS D'ICI!

Hein? C'était un membre de l'équipage, ça? Law tourne son visage subitement vers l'horizon. Il grommelle. Il lance un ordre à ses hommes. Tous commencent à partir vers l'arrière du navire. Quelle mouche les pique? Je regarde à mon tour. Il y a une fumée au loin... Non, ne me dites pas... Des renforts?

* * *

Le capitaine ne se posait pas la question. Il était temps de décamper. Ce n'était pas le moment de se battre plus longtemps sur la Calm Belt, cela s'avérait bien trop dangereux. Quant aux prisonniers, il n'avait plus le temps de s'en occuper. Il avait perdu assez de temps comme cela. Les Hearts pirates se rendirent à leur fidèle sous-marin jaune, qui reposait à l'arrière du bâtiment de guerre. Tous s'engouffrèrent dans la machine. Law eu le temps d'entendre un coup de feu avant d'entrer à son tour. Les autres arrivaient derrière lui.

\- Tout le monde est là?

\- Oui, capitaine!

\- Bien. Partons d'ici.

Ils s'exécutèrent avec hâte, et en quelques minutes, le sous-marin s'était immergé dans les eaux de Calm Belt.

\- On a eu chaud! Lâcha Shachi, soulagé.

Tandis que son équipage discutait, Law jeta un coup d'œil aux vitres. Pas de monstres marins à l'horizon... Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus de l'épave. En y repensant, ces pirates coincés à l'intérieur paraissaient vraiment bizarres. L'informateur aurait pu lui être utile. Quant à la fille, elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lancer dans la piraterie.

\- M'enfin, tant pis pour eux, murmura-t-il, indifférent.

\- Ouaip. Ils vont être déçus

Law se figea. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment... Et pourtant, il n'avait pas de femme dans l'équipage. Le jeune homme se pinça l'arrête du nez, se préparant au pire.

\- J'ai peur de comprendre..., grommela-t-il.

\- Bah, c'est pas compliqué. Répondit la voix, sur le même ton.

Il se retourna soudainement. Son équipage poussa un grand cri.

\- T'as cru que j'allais partir sans mes affaires? Lâcha-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur.

Que foutait-elle ici, bon sang ?!

* * *

 **Voili voila.**

 **Fin ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **Merci de lire!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yow!**

 **Ça fait longtemps que j'suis pas revenue sur cette fic, alors... Laissons donc un p'tit chapitre, tiens!**

 **J'ai galéré pour écrire, malheureusement j'utilise un clavier différent donc ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps rien que pour écrire tout ça...**

 **Bref, j'vous laisse la suite! (merci aux nouveaux fav/follow )**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Le sous-marin**

Bon.

On se retrouve une fois de plus dans une cale...

A croire que c'est devenu une habitude chez moi! Ce petit pirate de mes deux... J'aurais ta peau! En plus il a eu la bonne idée de mettre plusieurs chaînes autour de mes chevilles en plus de mes poignets. Pour le coup, je suis vraiment dans la merde! Bon, voyons le coté positif des choses. Au mois je n'ai pas de compagnon de cellule! Il règne un de ces silences... Maintenant que j'ai réussi à faire taire à jamais l'autre abruti, je vais enfin avoir la paix pour un bon bout de temps. J'essaye de me déplacer mais je renonce tout de suite, lâchant un gémissement de douleur. Ils ne m'ont pas raté... En même temps, ce Trafalgar Law avait l'air vraiment furax quand il m'a vue! Bah, n'importe qui le serait en voyant un intrus dans son navire... Lui et ses hommes m'ont plaqué au sol et m'ont enfermé ici. Je crois que là, j'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir... Au mois je ne vais pas mourir sur l'échafaud c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Ils vont certainement me jeter par dessus bord, d'ailleurs ce serait très facile , vu qu'on se trouve dans un sous-marin. C'est pas con comme idée. Je soupire, fatiguée de ruminer mes pensées. Mes jambes me font mal, putain... J'ai l'impression qu'un éléphant de mer à dansé la salsa dessus... Oh, attendez. Je crois que je commence à perdre la...

\- Tes jambes te font mal?

\- Et pas qu'un peu, mon vieux. Ces salopard de pirates n'y sont pas allés de main morte, fais-je d'un air absent.

Enfin quelqu'un qui se préoccupe de moi dans cette boite de conserve submersible. Oh,attendez. Je lève mon visage devant moi pour apercevoir mon interlocuteur.

Trafalgar Law en personne.

...

\- Bonjour, lâche-je, blasée.

Il s'accroupit devant les barreaux qui nous séparent en esquissant un sourire fourbe. Ouah... Il fait plutôt peur en fait de près... Je commence à regretter d'être née, là.

\- Je vois. Desolé mais je ne supporte pas qu'on entre dans mon sous-marin sans ma permission, dit-il d'un ton froid.

\- Oh, c'est tout à fait normal.

Il s'assit, posant au passage son long sabre devant lui. Il posa son visage au creux de sa paume et soupira.

\- Qui es-tu?

\- Personne.

\- Ne me fais pas rire. Tu l'a exécuté sans aucune hésitation avant de t'infiltrer ici. Le coup de feu, c'était toi n'est-ce pas?

Je garde le silence. Il a raison. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cette raclure en vie. Il allait nous balancer aux marines si je le laissais dans l'épave de toute façons. Il m'a trahie alors je n'ai fait que lui faire payer. J'ai l'impression qu'il est inutile de mentir a cet homme. Ses yeux gris métalliques ne sont pas dupes.

\- Je vous jure, je ne suis qu'une civile.

Putain, mais c'est pas possible d'être conne à ce point. Je fais exactement le contraire de ce que je dis. Ma parole, je tiens pas à la vie! Le capitaine devant moi à l'air de se dire la même chose puisqu'il rit légèrement face à mes vains efforts.

\- Allons. Je te signale que si tu ne coopères pas, c'est la mer qui t'attends.

\- Vous n'allez pas envoyer une pauvre jeune femme sans défense dans l'eau tout de même?

\- Ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid.

\- Vous n'avez aucune raison de me garder ici, libérez moi et on en parle plus!

\- J'ai pas envie.

Oh mon dieu... Il commence sérieusement à me casser les oreilles, celui-la... Non reste calme... Reste calme... Il m'énerve, il m'énerve...

\- ARRÊTE ÇA, ENFOIRÉ! Hurle-je, tirant d'un coup sur les chaines.

Un gros silence s'intalle apres cette gueulante. Trafalgar Law me regarde un peu surpris puis esquisse un sourire triomphant. Oh non...

Viens-je encore une fois de m'emporter?

J'ai vraiment un sérieux probleme...

Oh-ohh... Je crois qu'il à pas trop apprécié. Il se relève et me toise de toute sa hauteur, un air froid sur son visage. Il a l'air de réfléchir sérieusement sur mon sort. L'atmosphère sombre de la pièce le rend encore plus terrifiant. Bon, ben... Heureuse d'avoir vécu jusqu'à maintenant, les gars! Malheureusement, je sens qu'il va pas me faire de cadeaux.

\- Je dois te prévenir d'une chose.

J'acquiesce, l'encourageant à poursuivre, un peu effrayée par son regard flippant.

\- Un de mes hommes de main m'a certifié qu'il te connaissais de réputation.

Damned! Il est donc déjà au courant de mon identité alors... Non, il bluffe peut-être! Faisons celle qui est surprise!

\- Oh, vraiment? Pourtant je n'ai rien fait de spécial..., fais-je d'un air innocent.

Il a l'air de me prendre pour une grosse gourde... Tant mieux, ça me servira de couverture! Non, en vérité je ne suis pas futée dans la vrai vie, alors j'ai pas trop besoin de faire des efforts...

\- Tu es Linah Hornett, une petite pirate d'East Blue. Je ne sais même pas si tu es déjà allée sur Grand Line en tant que pirate. Tu n'y aurais pas survécu de toute manière.

Sympa.

\- C'est plutot tes liens familiaux qui me disent quelque chose en fait. Hornett, c'est bien le nom d'un officier de la marine, pas vrai?

Je tique. Lui... Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait le lien aussi rapidement. Cet imbécile n'a même pas retiré son vrai nom, quel enfoiré! Mais s'il pense que c'est moi la première qui vais le changer il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'os! Avec tout ça, un mal de tête me saisit soudainement. Oh, j'ai mal... Et avec mes jambes couvertes d'hématomes, ça s'arrange pas... Je porte ma main sur mon front pour essayer de me calmer.

\- Ainsi donc, grommelle-je, tu connais mon petit frère...

Il n'a pas le temps de me répondre que tout devient flou. Les ténèbres se rapprochent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que je m'y retrouve totalement engloutie.

* * *

\- Capitaine! Notre progression se passe plutot bien, je crois qu'on les a semés. Mais...?

\- Ah, Bepo, tu tombes bien. Prends les commandes a ma place, je dois m'en occuper.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose capitaine?

\- Elle a fait un malaise.

L'ours ne posa pas plus de questions, bien que légèrement inquiet pour l'état de cette nouvelle arrivante. Law jeta un coup d'œil à son nodashi, toujours posé par terre. Son pouvoir allait lui être très utile pour transporter cette intruse à l'infirmerie.

Une fois allongée et prise en charge, le jeune homme décida de rester un peu auprès d'elle pour surveiller son état. Law soupira. A quelques kilomètres de leur prochaine destination qu'était l'archipel de Sabaody, voilà qu'un énième problème entravait sa route. Shachi avait raison, il semblait judicieux de la laisser là-bas continuer sa vie tranquillement. En la soignant, le jeune homme avait remarqué quelque chose de curieux. Outre son malaise et ses hématomes causés accidentellement récemment, le corps de Linah comportait bien plus de blessures et de symptômes qu'il ne laissait paraître. En déshabillant la jeune femme – dans un but purement professionnel, ne l'oublions pas-, le chirurgien avait décelé un nombre incalculable de cicatrices et de maladies de peau. Certaines blessures étaient récentes, mais soignées de façon brouillonne, de telle sorte que cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux pour elle. Il n'avait jamais vu un corps aussi écorché, et ils se doutait que bon nombre d'écorchures ont du disparaître sous les balafres. Elle devait avoir l'habitude de se battre, car concernant son anatomie, elle possédait des muscles plutôt bien développés ainsi qu'une silhouette très athlétique. Mais si elle continuait comme cela, tout cela s'envolerait très rapidement. Il hésitait. Soit il attendait qu'elle se réveille pour la soigner, soit il opérait maintenant, alors qu'elle se reposait de son malaise. Il vérifia l'état de la jeune fille. Apparemment, elle était maintenant juste endormie. Oh, et puis il ne recevait d'ordre de personne. Il se dirigea vers plusieurs flacons étiquetés. Cette fille avait du parcourir un très long chemin avant de s'être fait capturer par les marines. Son inconscience l'agaçait légèrement. Comment avait-t-elle bien pu survivre en se baladant en mer avec autant d'importantes lésions et de plaies mal soignées ? Peut-être était-elle issue d'un milieu difficile, ou alors n'avait-elle tout simplement pas les moyens de s'offrir les premiers soins. Cela expliquait aussi son mauvais caractère. Elle avait l'air d'une personne qui ne pensait pas trop aux conséquences avant d'agir. Une personne qui réfléchissait avec ses poings.

Quelle idiotie.

* * *

 **Voila c'est finit.**

 **N'hésitez pas a laisser une review, pour savoir si cette fic vaut vraiment le coup.**

 **Merci de lire!**


End file.
